


Stuff 'n' Fluff

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Pegging, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Stuffing, Vibrators, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Turns out Steven had been pretty lucky with being overweight most of his life, trying to lose it ends up biting him in the ass.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Stuff 'n' Fluff

It had been a few months since ‘the incident’. And no, not Steven turning into a monster, that was a bit over 8 years ago now, it wasn’t them moving in together either, or their marriage, although it didn’t happen long after that. Steven had lost a lot of weight, not to a dangerous level, far from it, but he’d become the normal range for his height and his muscle mass and lost quite a bit of chub, especially around his stomach.   
Nothing too bad, it was just a product of his changing diet now that money wasn’t an issue and he didn’t have to live off take-out, unlike when he was a child. He was also walking and bussing to work every day which kept up his exercise, so it was bound to happen that he would lose weight. However, what neither of them accounted for was the extreme stomach pain that would accompany it. It started with him not being able to bend over, then not being able to lie on his back and soon it devolved into him not being able to sleep some nights because of it. He insisted that it was probably just due to his changing body since he had been fat for most of his life and his body probably wasn’t used to it. But after a bit of prodding from Connie and her mother he soon relented to seeing a doctor about it.   
They referred him to get an MRI and soon the results were in front of him. As it turns out, losing weight was not the best choice, having a pointed gem stabbing his stomach wall was evidence of that. While it hadn’t pierced through yet, there was a highly likely chance that if something didn’t change it would eventually pierce and cause more problems. Well, removing the gem wasn’t an option so the easiest thing to do was giving the end some padding between it and his stomach wall. The easiest way to do that was just to gain weight, which he wasn’t particularly happy about but, in all honesty, he was just a bit self-conscious of his body now he was older. He wasn’t 30 or anything, but he wasn’t far from it and seeing all the people on TV and billboards wasn’t particularly self-assuring.   
But as it turns out that was very easy to tune out when it came to Connie’s cooking. She was heavenly in the kitchen, she mostly cooked American meals which was a shame because even though her Tikka Masala and Chole were packed full of spice it just enhanced the filling flavour of the meals. Even before all of this, he couldn’t help going back for seconds, it’s just now it was encouraged.  
It was always a gentle affair after a meal, Connie’s hands gently rubbing over his taut stomach as they cuddled together on the couch, it was a perfect moment. It quickly went in a different, but just as favourable, route when she insisted, he tried to eat a little more one night and he couldn’t muster up the strength to do it himself. So inevitably, Connie sitting on his lap sending him even further into that overfilled bliss was bound to have consequences. That night ended with them both making out in their bed, clothes on the floor, and dishes left on the table for the morning.  
This had become a more common occurrence in their household and even though they had cut back on the food for the majority there was still what they called ‘stuffing Saturday’. They both discovered that their jobs had them off on the weekends if they worked a little more during the week, and doing it on a Saturday left Steven with enough time to fully digest whatever he had eaten the previous day without having to shuffle around work, unlike before. It had only taken 3 months for him to get to a weight that gave him comfortable movement again but neither of them seemed bothered if he gained a little more and got back to his original weight before this all happened.

And so, it was just another night. Soon the gentler ones mixed in with the steamier nights that it could really just depend on what they were eating that got them going or not. In the case of tonight both of them had, had a long week and neither wanted to cook, so with a family bucket of chicken and the house to themselves it was easy enough to stuff his face with gentle encouragement from her. It soon led to her sitting in his lap and feeding him as many of these nights started, one hand feeding him and the other glazing over the rising dome of his stomach, extending in and out with each deep breath he gave off. The bucket was nearly empty when he started to protest. It was a sign that he wanted to play that night, acting up his brattiness to get her to play along, it was an easy routine to fall into. With some more gentle but stern coaxing she finally got him to finish what was left and was rubbing her hands over his shirt, lifting it up to expose the pale dome of his stomach and gently rub it, she soon felt a soft hand on her face pulling her head towards her boyfriends in a deep kiss. It started off with him leading but as she became surer of herself and what she was going to do that night it led to her taking over the man before her and holding his arms beside him as she pushed her tongue in deeper. He could easily push her off him but rather his shoulders relaxed, and a whine escaped his throat as she explored the mapped cave of his mouth. They had to separate eventually panting breaths in front of each other. Soon she was joining him back in a kiss as she let her hands run down his thick arms down to his stomach, spreading her fingers over the expanse, they eventually left the softness to re-join his hands, the softness of them contracting the soft, hardness she could feel below her. She held onto his hands as she climbed off his lap slowly detaching them from each other and persuading the heavy man in front of her to follow. He eventually got himself up even with his hands held hostage. She led him to their bedroom, sultrily removing her clothes and leaving a trail. He followed in her unspoken directions and undressed as they entered the bedroom as well. She took him by his shoulders again, fully naked, as she pushed the man backwards towards their bed. His knees hit the edge and he crawled backwards as she advanced, the back of his head hitting the headboard and she crawled on top of his body, one hand grazing the side of his face and the other ghosting over his cock in a teasing manner, circling the head in a rhythmic trance as she whispered: “Get on your stomach and get comfy, my good little boy.” Her voice sent shivers up his spine and the pet name didn’t help as he felt his dick twitch with need at it. She played on his people-pleasing nature when they had sex, always calling him her ‘good boy’ and complimenting him on how well he was doing, and it was filling his head will immeasurably, pleasurable cotton.

A buzz went over his body as she stalked away to their walk-in closet, he piled the pillows behind him into a comfy nest for him to lay face down in, they hadn’t been able to do it at first, feeling too nauseous often left both of them just orally giving each other orgasms and making out, but more recently they had done some research into prostate stimulation and it turns out, taking it up the ass was way underrated, it felt great and he could help as another buzz of excitement coursed through his body as he recognised the pattern of footsteps exiting the closet and the gentle humming as she strode to his exposed ass and generously applied lube to the tight hole. It was a practice method as she stretched him open finger at a time, rubbing the tips of her fingers over his prostate, teasing him as he was opened up. Eventually, his whining and moans got the better of her and she relented her teasing and placed on the harness, it was a simple design with two fittings, one for her and one for him. She had already prepped herself while he was setting up the pillows and the vibrator slipped between her lube-wet folds. She left enough of it outside of her to fit the base to the harness and the rest of it slipped in as she fitted the rest of the harness on. Attaching the dildo to the front she pressed her fingers to Steven’s hole giving him a final stretch before easing it inside of him inch at a time. 

They didn’t only play anally during nights like these. They had started small but eventually experimented more and as it turns out Steven had a lot more control of his shapeshifting that he thought, easily able to shift his hole to fit a fisting toy inside before easing back to what he was before, those were intense and often took a few hours in total just to make sure he was properly stretched before shifting. He wasn’t the only one though, Connie often preferred when he gave her oral since his spit healed the muscles in her quickly and she could often get 5 or 6 orgasms in a night. Those nights were a lot more frequent, Steven almost felt addicted to giving her as much pleasure as she could take. 

She shifted her attention back to the moaning man before her, she had pushed in about 6 of the 8 inches and she could tell he was starting to get impatient, she gently pulled part of the toy out before slamming her hips against his, fully fitting it inside. A high squeak was pressed out of his before his body melted out a moan at her actions. She repeated the actions slowly pulling the toy out of him before slamming it back inside, each time shifting her hips a little more to push it against that golden spot inside of him. Once she heard his moans grow louder, she knew she had hit the spot. The end of the dildo rubbing against her clit and increasing her own pleasure. Soon it wasn’t hitting quite as well as she wanted; one hand on his back and one reaching down below her she pressed the little button attached to the vibrator inside her and immediately electricity shots through her in pulses as her legs shook from the pleasure, she leaned over his back careful not to put too much weight on his as the both moaned together over each other. His moans turned breathy and high as he neared his orgasm, Connie loved his part, he started drooling on the pillow and had a relaxed and blissed-out look on his face, his pupils blown wide and diamond-shaped, melting into the darker brown, the twitches and pulses of his cock in her hand when she held it and the hot breaths against her skin always drove her wild. She moved her hand around his stomach and started to gently stroke his cock in her hand, a surprised but larger moan escaping his mouth at her actions, she could feel her own muscles tensing and clinging onto the toy inside her, slowly reaching her own peak. Her name came broken and breathy off his voice and his moans turned to whining and gasping as she felt his dick pulse with his heartbeat and ropes of cum strung along his stomach and the bed below him, his body relaxing as he let the tension in his body released, little shakes against the toy and in turn her clit sent her over the edge as she felt her own muscles squeeze tightly against the toy inside her. Soon they were both relishing in the after pleasures. 

She shakily turned the vibrator inside her off and eased the dildo out of Steven. Slipping the harness off and detaching the toys she placed them at the end of the bed, moving up to where he husband had shifted onto his side, she ran a gentle hand over his stomach as he pushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck, her own lips kissing his against his forehead and sweat-laden, fluffy hair. Eventually, the kisses reached a little more under her jaw where she was ticklish, and she started to laugh at his ministrations. “Alright, alright. I’ve got to go put our toys away, you make yourself comfy, my beautiful boy and I’ll be back in a minute.” Connie was usually the ones to clean up after pegging her husband, they discovered that his legs didn’t quite work for a few hours that was quickly found out after their first time when he tried to help her clean and promptly ended up face-first on the ground, quite thoroughly fucked-out. 

It was a simple thing just washing the toys under the water, placing them back in the box on top of their closet and she took a cloth from the bench, dampened it and walked back in and laid down beside him.She heard his deep voice rumble beside her, “So are you feeling alright?” She laughed at his worries, she knew he had moved past blaming himself for things out of his control but his capacity for overthinking and caring still alluded her. “Of course, I’m alright, you were wonderful, you always are.” She kissed the side of his face and could feel a smile form at the words. “You’re the one who always treats me so well on nights like these.” His arms wrapped around her and she carefully moved so she could gently rub the cloth and her hands across his stomach, cleaning their mess and just enjoying the moment. “You’re not the only one who enjoys nights like these. I love seeing you just relax and let yourself go, you deserve so much and I’m happy to give it to you any way I can.” She threw the cloth into the basket of clothes near their bed and ended up draping one arm over his back while the other rubbed soothing circles on his stomach, he mirrored her, his arms both wrapped around her body and tracing little circles with his fingers into his upper and lower back, both of them relaxing and enjoying their night in each other presence.


End file.
